


8:26 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tears appeared in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes as he smiled.





	8:26 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Tears appeared in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes as he smiled and viewed his daughter approaching him in a world of darkness.

THE END


End file.
